Follow Me
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Song Fic: Follow Me-Muse. Isabella Swan sumida en un coma profundo esta a punto de ser desconectada de la maquina que la mantiene viva, ¿Que pasara si ella decidiese volver a intentar vivir? podra luchar con la negrura que la rodea, ¿Podra tener su segunda oportunidad?... "Resiste Isabella, Pronto amor, Pronto… Ven a la luz, sígueme" Cuando toda la fuerza se haya ido.. sigueme...


**Disclamer: Esta Historia está Basada en la canción de Muse, los personajes no son míos, son de Steph M.**

**Canción: Follow Me-Muse.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero año Nuevo Niñas!**

**Song Fic.**

* * *

**Cuando la oscuridad caiga y te rodee  
Cuando estés cayendo**

_Isabella Swan estaba sumida en una fina línea, de un color rojo brillante, era lo único que se lograba ver en ese valle de la muerte, lleno de Oscuridad y sombras._

_Esa Linea, era su vida, estaba en un Punto Medio, en realidad no sabía dónde estaba,_

_No podía moverse, no tenía control en sus manos, en su cuerpo, era como si fuese sostenida por una nube tormentosa, podía escuchar los sonidos de un mundo paralelo tan lejano, que parecía imposible llegar._

**_— ¿Cómo sigue Doctor Cullen? —Esa voz… pensó Isabella, era ¡James!..._**

**_ —Igual señor Smith, recuerde que la paciente debido al terrible accidente de auto está sumida en un estado de Coma, está muerta en vida, y no sabemos hasta cuando permanezca así—contesto una voz aterciopelada y melosa, bella frunció el ceño… ¿El accidente?_**

**_— ¿No reaccionara? —pregunto James._**

**_—Temo que no, tiene dos opciones, esperar, o desconectarla de la máquina, la segunda alternativa le provocaría una muerte inmediata—contesto, ¿Qué? Pensó Isabella, ¿Morir? Porque…_**

**_—No sé qué hacer Doctor Cullen, ha estado dos años en ese estado…_**

_Bella dejo de escuchar, todo aquello le dolía, ¿Dos años en este maldito Valle de pudrición?_

_Si eso era verdad, ahora debía tener veinticuatro años, ¡Dos años perdidos!, pero eso no era lo que le dolía, sino que James, se atrevía a dudar sobre desconectarla, ¿De verdad tendría el coraje de arrebatarle la vida?_

_Esta era su Historia, un testimonio, una plegaria no escuchada._

_Su Nombre es Isabella Swan, divertida, hermosa, padres cariñosos, una carrera universitaria y un Novio que creía Perfecto._

_Pero todo cambio en una fría noche de invierno, las carreteras estaban vacías debido a la tormenta pero ambos inexpertos adultos jóvenes aseguraban poder llegar a Seattle sin un rasguño._

_Isabella Jugo con su vida y Perdió._

_Lo último que recuerda fue cuando el auto rodo y cayó en el hielo rompiéndose, su cuerpo entumecido en el agua helada, james intentando salir, su desesperación, sus inmensas ganas de respirar._

_Y ahí entendió la esencia del ser Humano._

_Sus ganas de Sobrevivir._

_Perdió la conciencia cuando sonaron las ambulancias, solo supo que salió del agua poseída de deseo por oxígeno, su primera inhalada fue un grito al viento, un grito de alegría y devoción._

_Y luego despertó aquí, en este valle oscuro lleno de penumbras, permanecía acostada sobre lo que suponía como la nube de tormenta, y solo podía ver aquella línea sobre ella, lejana como una estrella, tan fina y delicada que parecía que el viento mismo podría romperla, ella solo esperaba que no fuese así._

_¡Quería Vivir!_

_Quería..._

_Pero su cuerpo al parecer no podía._

**Cuando tengas miedo  
y estés perdida,  
sé valiente  
voy a sostenerte.**

_Cuando decidió por un solo segundo resignarse y morir llena de desesperación una voz retumbo en el Valle malévolo, una voz aterciopelada que era como una suave y firme caricia en verano._

**_"Resiste Isabella, Pronto amor, Pronto… Ven a la luz, sígueme"_**

_Esa voz la atormentaba, la quemaba viva, ¿Quién era? ¿A quién debía seguir? Todo era negro, todo era oscuridad._

_Cerró los ojos, no quería luchar más contra la corriente, la negrura era cada vez mayor y el hilo rojo se hacía más delgado, era imposible luchar, pero siempre estaba el rayo de esperanza, ¡Ella quería vivir! Sus manos se formaron en puños e intento rasgar la nube de neblina que la rodeaba, solo deseaba salir, ¡Debía salir!, un grito ensordecedor salió de sus labios._

_Era el ser naciente de ella, era su alma gritando para ser escuchada, pero solo estaba la nada acompañándola, soledad, otro grito._

_Furia._

_Determinación._

_Sobrevivir se había convertido en toda una travesía._

_Su garganta se desgarraba, centímetro a centímetro pero seguía igual, la neblina no se iba y seguía estancada en el valle… seguía estancada en la muerte._

**_"La Muerte es apacible, fácil… la vida es más difícil" _**

_Le recordó aquella voz, tan desconocida y reconfortante._

_¡Más fuerte!, ¡Alto! Quería ser escuchada, quería salir._

_Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, la impotencia, la rabia, estaba rígida en la misma posición._

_Volvió a escuchar las voces._

**_—Es tu decisión James, tú tienes el poder para dejarla vivir o provocar su muerte—dijo la voz extraña._**

**_—No lo sé, estoy confundido, aunque a veces creo que sería lo mejor, ¿Es lo mejor? —pregunto el cobarde de su Novio._**

**_—No lo sé, dime tú que hacer—_**

**_—Está bien Doctor Cullen, vamos a desconectarla—dijo en un susurro casi inaudible._**

**_—Está bien, mañana a primera hora se hará señor Smith—contesto el médico._**

_¡No! Pensó Isabella… ¡No, NO, NO! Se repetía una vez más._

_Grito con fuerza, llorando de la rabia._

_¡Estoy viva, estoy aquí!, ¡Sácame! Se escuchaba en el valle los gritos atormentados de una alma en pena, que luchaba con su destino._

**Cuando toda la fuerza se haya ido  
y te sientas mal  
como si tu vida se hubiese escapado.**

Sígueme, puedes seguirme  
y yo, no voy a abandonarte.

**"¡Sígueme Isabella!, sigue la luz, no te rindas, una vez más" **

Se volvió a escuchar la voz insistente, era una súplica, un llanto ahogado, era el apoyo, era el ángel que venía a salvar su vida.

Bella no podía levantarse, no podía salir.

Y empezó a recordar, y a suplicar por una segunda oportunidad.

_Recordó a su atolondrada Madre, a su típica juventud y a su hermosa paciencia, recordó a su Padre en Forks, el Bosque, podía oler los pinos._

_Recordó su casa vieja en aquel pueblo, pintada de blanco, aquel techo rojo, su habitación…_

_Sus dibujos, sus sonrisas._

_De pronto se vio a ella misma en una pantalla mental, estaba muy pequeña, acostada en una cuna, sus padres la observaban desde lejos, sonriendo, riendo, era amor._

_Luego se observó pintando un Sol, luz, brillantes en aquel patio lleno de naturaleza._

_Su primer día de Colegio, vio a una niña timida acurrucada en el asiento, con miedo, mucho miedo de hablar, recordó cuando James compartió su almuerzo con ella en el jardín de infantes._

_Cuando fue a su primera Pijamada en casa de Rosalie y como se hicieron amigas inseparables._

_Recordó la primera fiesta, la primera emborrachada, todo vino a su mente._

_Aquel primer beso tan anhelado, en aquel prado repleto de flores blancas, recordó su primera cita._

_Su Primera Noche con James, su tacto suave, sus besos dulces, todo, su graduación, el accidente._

_Y eso confirmo que debía salir de esta, por sus padres, por si misma, para terminar con James y buscar a alguien mejor, para casarse, para tener hijos y verlos crecer, para envejecer, y morir, pero en su cama, dormida, y con una vida ya realizada._

_Quería seguir, quería continuar, las lágrimas volvían a surgir, se recordó, que debía salir de esta para amarse cada día en el espejo, para borrar las inseguridades, para agradecerle a dios, para poder sonreír por un detalle, para disfrutar de sus imperfecciones._

_Solo era un alma, un alma con un deseo tan fuerte… que sobrepasaba los límites._

**Cuando tu fuego se haya extinguido  
y no haya nadie más,  
y te hayan dado por muerta**

Sígueme, puedes seguirme  
te mantendré a salvo.  
Te protegeré.

Lágrimas, mas lágrimas, más ganas, mas, mas, mas, ¡Un grito más! Sonó como un alarido lleno de vitalidad.

Lleno de fuerza, de deseo.

Su alma se retorcía de dolor, la oscuridad no la dejaba pensar, la línea se hacía más fina, no había tiempo, ¡Se agotaban sus segundos!

No podía hacer nada.

Solo esperar la muerte abrazadora que la absorbería con sus llamas atrayentes.

Y ahí reacciono y se dio cuenta de cuan estúpida había sido, había cometido un error tan grande y tan valioso a la vez.

En toda su vida siempre había estado intentando agradarle a todo el mundo, intentando satisfacer todo lo que pedían de ella, ser la hija perfecta, la novia perfecta, la amiga perfecta, la alumna perfecta.

Pero nunca, como ahora deseo por un segundo haber sido ella misma, quizás así no hubiese tomado este tipo de decisiones y quizás, estuviese viva, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**"Vamos Cariño, eso es, arrepiéntete, vamos ¡Vamos! La luz, síguela"**

La misma voz, era tan hermosa, que la hacía verse tan pequeña, suspiro, trato una vez mas, pero su cuerpo parecía no inmutarse.

Grito con fuerza, alto, fue algo desgarrador, de ultra tumba, era el último intento de aquella alma atormentada.

**No dejaré que te lastimen,  
cuando tu corazón está roto.**

Puedes seguirme, puedes seguirme  
y siempre te mantendré a salvo.

_Y sucedió, sintió como sus manos iban reaccionando, como sus pies se movían, las lágrimas se derramaban, ¡El oxígeno entro a sus fosas nasales como un misil!, aire, vida, era tan hermoso._

_Aquel grito fue tan solo un jadeo en la realidad, un pequeño quejido que la trajo a la luz, que la hizo respirar._

_Podía escuchar los gritos del doctor y las enfermeras pero sus ojos no se abrían, estaban muy pesados, sintió algo punzar su brazo._

_Sentía sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, y dio gracias, al ángel o lo que fuera que fuese, por hacerla vivir una vez más._

_Fue como un segundo nacimiento, fue como ver las cosas de una manera distinta, fue aprender el verdadero significado de la vida, de respirar._

**Sígueme, puedes confiar en mí,  
siempre te protegeré mi amor.  
No le temeré a nada  
de lo que hagas.**

_— ¡Eso es Isabella, vuelve a mi cariño! — ¡La voz!, tan hermosa y distante, sonrió, y lucho con su cuerpo, que se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes, y abrió los ojos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fue alucinante, una luz blanca le pego directamente en el rostro obligándola a gruñir, los olores, los sonidos, podía ver las polillas danzar en el viento, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el hombre de cabello cobrizo, ojos esmeraldas y rostro tallado por Miguel Ángel que la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_—Isabella, Bienvenida de Nuevo, Soy Edward Cullen, tu doctor—sonrió y me pareció ver a un dios, yo suspire, que hermosura tan cegadora, era mi ángel, era el…— ¡Jessica trae la máscara de Oxígeno! ¡Angela te necesito aquí ahora!, ¡Vamos gente anímense, que hoy vencimos a la muerte! —grito lleno de júbilo, Isabella sonrió, tenía razón._

_Mucha razón, su frase era muy acertada, Habían vencido juntos a la Muerte, Isabella respiraba con esmero, fascinándose de los misterios de la vida, fascinándose con cada célula del universo._

_Ella había regresado, y eso, la llenaba de felicidad, Había ganado, ¡Lo había hecho! _

**Feliz, navidad a todos, Gracias por Leer, Esto va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que han pensado alguna vez, que la muerte es la mejor opción.**

**No lo es lector s, no lo es.**

**Siempre, siempre, hay que volver a intentar.**

**Nunca se sabe cuándo aciertes.**

**Desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday.**

**A las 20:44 Horas, 26/12/12**


End file.
